bigtimerushfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Like Nobody's Around
Like Nobody's Around ''(Como si nadie estuviera alrededor)'' es la segunda pista y el primer sencillo del álbum 24/Seven. El video musical se estrenó después de los Kid's Choice Awardas 2013. La canción se filtró en Internet 30 de abril 2013. Esta canción está escrita por Jason Evigan, Mitch Allen, Emily Wright, Claude Kelly, Austin Bisnow. ''Letra de Like Nobody's Around'' Want you to cry 'cause you're laughing so hard tonight Playing air guitar alright We're being who we are, even if they hate that Want you to shout at the top of your lungs about All our favorite songs so loud We'll be singing along even if they hate that Turn up the radio So what if we lose control Get a little bit of rock 'n roll Oh, oh, oh woah So throw your hands in the air C'mon and make this count It's only you and me, never mind this crowd Do the way you do it Do it like nobody's around Woah So put your hands in the air C'mon and waste no time It doesn't really matter if it's wrong or right Do the way the do it Do it like nobody's around We can do it like nobody's around Don't hesitate, be as dumb as you like You may miss the time of our lives so stay You're dancing under the lights, even if they hate that Turn up the radio So what if we lose control Get a little bit of rock 'n roll Oh oh oh woah So throw your hands in the air C'mon and make this count It's only you and me, never mind this crowd Do the way you do it Do it like nobody's around Woah So put your hands in the air C'mon and waste no time It doesn't really matter if it's wrong or right Do the way the do it Do it like nobody's around We can do it like nobody's around Someday when you're alone and feeling whatever You gotta remember the times When we were dancing alone and holding fake microphones I hope those memories can make you feel alright Turn up the radio So what if we lose control Get a little bit of rock 'n roll Oh oh oh So throw your hands in the air Come on and make this count It's only you and me, nevermind this crowd Do the way you do it Do it like nobody's around, whoa So put your hands in the air Come on and waste no time It doesn't really matter if it's wrong or right Do the way you do it Do it like nobody's around We can do it like nobody's around Whoa oh oh oh We can do it like nobody's around Whoa oh oh oh We can do it like nobody's around Yeah yeah yeah Whoa oh oh oh Yeah yeah yeah We can do it like nobody's around Whoa oh oh oh We can do it like nobody's around Trivialidades *El vídeo homenajea a 6 bandas de chicos: #The Platters (una banda de 1950) - "Only You" #'The Temptations (una banda de 1960)' - "My Girl" #'The Jackson 5 (una banda de 1964)' - "ABC" #'New Kids On The Block (una banda de 1985)' - "You Got It (The Right Stuff)" #'Backstreet Boys (una banda de 1993)' - "I Want It That Way" #'NSYNC (una banda de 1995)' - "Bye Bye Bye" *Este video musical fue hecha como una referencia a estas seis bandas. Pero viendo que BTR fue hecha mucho después, la mayoría de los espectadores más jóvenes no van a entender las referencias. *Esta es la segunda canción que interpreta a un homenaje a los Backstreet Boys. La primera es Worldwide con la misma canción I Want It That Way. *Esta canción fue incluida en el episodio "Big Time Invasion - Invasión En Grande" con el mismo video musical pero con algo distintas las escenas finales. Video thumb|left|335 px